User blog:Lord Hector Wildhayes/Tribute speech to Pearson Wright - (For your funeral)
We hate to love, we fight to conquer, we live to die. Today we mourn the death of a man who was lost, not in vain, but through honor, gallantry, and heroism. In his eyes, revenge was his duty, and in ours, it was our punishment. This tyrant, this monster, this king, this hero; forever shaped history as we know it, for better, and for worse. He was not only a king, but a father, a father of kings, a mentor of leaders, and a man worthy of respect from all foes. Often immitated, but never duplicated, none came close to accomplishing what he did. With all odds against him, with the least amount of resources, and the smallest amount of time, he triumped. As the world crumbled and burned around him, he built his empire upon the blood, sweat, and tears of honorable, loyal, and just men and women alike. He carved it out of ash and rubble, and to such it returned. "Pears" as we know him, was a man of many names and many titles, but of one ambition; to rid the world of a tyranny so grotesque and corrupted, he himself died in the process. He was percieved by many as the Anti-Christ, acknowledged by some as a savior, but respected by all as a man of audacity, patriotism, and courage. On December 9th, 1746, Phillipe V Clemente was assassinated by a double agent under the young corrupt admiral Sven Daggersteel of the British Navy. With him, went the hopes and prayers of thousands, but from him, came the will to fight on, and fulfill his lifelong ambition, so that his dreams would have not perished in vain, and so that his legacy would live on through the ages, from king to king, generation to generation. Today, brothers and sisters, friends and enemies, kings and queens, mothers and fathers, angels and demons, Brits and Spaniards, we gather together side by side, forgetfull of our differences, united as one people all summoned together for a common purpose; to continue the legacy of Phillipe V Clemente, the man we know as Pearson Wright, and to let the cries of freedom ring out not only across the Iberian penninsula, but throughout the World. Today we begin our crusade to end this war, and usher in a new era of peace and prosperity throughought POTCO. An era where there is no descrepancy between who has claim to the worthyness of equal respect, acceptance, and opportunity. ALL have claim. Today we tear down this virtual wall of discrimination, erected by those who entered this war by their own free will with the intent to do anything necessary to maintain their powers, even if it violated the innocent, or harmed the weak. On this day, December 21st, 20012, we the people of POTCO salute you, Damion Hristov. Many denounced you because of your defiance to accept defeat, but today, we honor you because of your refusal to surrender. Some became angry with you because you comonly spoke a foreign language, a language which even your most loyal men often had trouble translating. The only language recognizable in your war diaries, the truth. As a lieutenant in the EITC, you were rejected, maniuplated, and violated as a human being with God-given rights. Your home was destroyed, your family imprisoned, and your men executed by firing line, yet you joined them, offering foregiveness, and promising your total individual loyalty unto your last dying breath. For 3 months you served the tyrant Benjamin Macmorgan, and then during the Winter of 1697, you were stripped of your ranking, and tried for treason by the malevolent George Treasurestealer. He feared you. He feared your support from the commoners, and your ambitious state of mind. Fearing a loss of popular support, Macmorgan sided with Treasurestealer. He told you that he believed you were innocent, but due to the desperate circumstances had no choice other than to have you executed for treason. But when the time came, Captain Will Raidskull and Lord David Bladekidd had you evacuated to France, and there, your legacy began as the first revolutionary of The EITC. Here, you raised an army of less than a thousand men, an army which would grow, and prosper, and transform itself into a reformed empire which would unite Europe under a single banner, and vanish all evil. As your mentor, I say with great pride that it has been an honor serving under you for the past few years, and I hope that some day we will meet again. - Lord Hector Wildayes, Keeper of The Ranger Code. Category:Blog posts